on your knees and in my arms
by splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Sting likes being on his knees for his boyfriends. / **Part of 'i'm with them' series, see profile for links**


"You look so good like this, baby." Natsu's voice is shaky as he thrusts his hips forward into Sting's mouth.

"You like being on your knees?" Gray asks from next to Natsu. He's stroking himself and reaches forward, roughly grabbing a handful of Sting's hair and forcing his eyes to meet Gray's. "You like choking on his cock?" Sting groans around Natsu, chest shaking as he nods. Gray growls, forcing Sting further onto Nastu.

"Mmm and he's so good at it," Rogue hums from where he's kneeling behind Sting, fingers thrusting into Sting's ass. He places a kiss between Sting's shoulder blades. "He's such a good boy, takes us all so well."

"Fuck, he's gonna beg for you after this," Natsu groans, thrusting hard into Sting's mouth. "He'll do anything for you to fuck him."

Sting moans, wanting desperately to touch himself but his hands are tied behind his back. Rogue's fucking his fingers in and out, in and out, and Natsu's right, Sting would say anything to have Rogue bend him over the bed right now.

"Nghhh fuck, you're so good with your mouth," Natsu gasps, shoving Gray away and fisting both hands in Sting's hair as he thrusts into his mouth. "Should I come in him or on him?" Sting groans, moving his hips in a desperate search for friction.

"In him," Rogue replies, shifting his fingers and brushing right there until Sting is gasping out moans around Natsu. "He'll be a good boy and swallow you down, right?" Rogue gives a particularly rough thrust of his fingers as Natsu starts fucking into Sting's mouth faster. Sting can see that Gray has moved behind Natsu and is fingering him open as well.

"Ahh, yeah, baby," Natsu groans, grabbing the back of Sting's head and forcing him to take it deeper. "Just like that, choke on it, _fuuuck."_ Sting whimpers. "You want me to come in your mouth? You... aah... like that, b-being on your knees f-for me?"

Sting can't do much more than try to nod. He can feel tears at the corners of his eyes, and the mix of pain and pleasure he's experiencing is exquisite. It's only been ten minutes but gods, he'd have come a million times already if it wasn't for the tight ring around the base of his cock.

Natsu's hips thrust forward a few more times and then he's moaning, head tipped back as he comes hard in Sting's mouth, rocking back onto Gray's fingers and tightening his grip on Sting's hair. He shudders down from the release, letting Gray wrap an arm around his chest to steady him.

"Shit," Natsu whispers, pulling out of Sting's mouth and slowly crouching down to his level. "That was amazing, sweetheart. You made me feel so good." He leans forward and kisses Sting gently, brushing a thumb along Sting's cheek and running a hand through his hair. "You gonna make the other two feel good now?"

Sting shudders, letting out a shaky breath and wincing as Rogue withdraws his fingers. His lips and jaw ache, and his knees are bruised from the hard floor, but the gentle words from Natsu make it all worth it.

"Up," Rogue says softly, grabbing Sting's elbow and helping him stand. Rogue unties the bindings around Sting's wrists, then turns him to the bed and shoves him down, kneeling between his legs and nudging him up toward the headboard. "Do I need to tie you up again, or can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Sting groans, reaching his hands up over his head. "Please," he rasps, throat aching from Natsu's harsh thrusts.

"That's a good word for you to know," Gray breathes, kneeling next to Sting on the bed and running a hand up his arm. "You gotta convince us to let you come." He leans down and kisses Sting gently, bringing a hand up to rest lightly over Sting's throat. "What's the safe word?"

"D-dragon," Sting stutters as Rogue ties his wrists together and fastens them safely to the bed. Gray hums and kisses Sting again, squeezing a little harder around his throat. Sting starts to feel dizzy and he makes a happy sound, arching up against Rogue who has moved back down between Sting's legs.

"Good boy," Gray whispers, and Sting moans, tugging on the restraints a little.

"Look at you," Rogue murmurs, running his fingers down Sting's chest. His touch is gentler than Natsu's – Sting knows that Rogue won't get rough with him, even if Sting asks. Natsu's okay with it, though; happy to fuck hard and leave marks. Gray's somewhere in between, okay with hair pulling and scratching, but not willing to get physical the way Natsu will.

"Should we give him a choice, love?" Gray's stroking his cock and giving Sting a lazy smile. Natsu's lying beneath him now, eyes soft as he gazes at Gray. He nods a little, turning to look at Sting. "He deserves it, doesn't he?"

"Mmm, yeah," Natsu hums, reaching up and running his hands up Gray's stomach. Sting watches Natsu's fingers, mesmerized, as Rogue presses kisses down his own chest. "You wanna suck Gray's cock?" Natsu asks, glancing over at Sting again. "Take it like you did with mine? I know you like that, don't you?"

Sting whines, tugging at the restraints as Rogue kisses further down, ignoring his aching cock and instead tipping Sting's hips up. He shoves a pillow underneath Sting and spreads his legs wider.

"Or, you could watch me fuck Natsu," Gray says, bringing a finger back to Natsu's ass and thrusting it in. Natsu gasps and pushes his head back into the pillow, fingers leaving red lines down Gray's sides. "I know you like to watch, right, sweetheart?" Gray slides his finger lazily in and out of Natsu, who moans softly and jerks his hips.

"But you have to be the one who makes Gray come," Rogue warns, right before he leans down and buries his face between Sting's cheeks. Sting makes a low noise in the back of his throat, squirming under the soft heat of Rogue's tongue over his entrance.

"That's right," Gray murmurs, thrusting two fingers into Natsu, who moans and writhes underneath him. "You've gotta make all of us come before you can, remember?"

 _Fuck_. Sting can barely think, everything aches and he loves it, loves their words and hands and whatever it is Rogue's doing with his tongue. There's heat in his chest and his cheeks and he can barely breathe.

"W-watch," Sting gasps as Rogue's tongue presses into him. Fuck, he's so hard, he needs to come but he can't, has to be good, has to make everyone feel good first. "Wanna... watch."

"Well, you heard him," Gray says, turning back to Natsu and bending down to kiss him. He bites Natsu's lip, slowly pulling his fingers out from Natsu's ass. "He wants to watch, so you'd better get on your hands and knees."

Natsu is uncharacteristically obedient, turning over and pushing his hips up toward Gray. He leans over and kisses Sting, teeth clashing and digging into lips. Sting can feel when Gray pushes into Natsu because Natsu bites his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sting gasps, arching against Rogue's tongue on his ass.

"Fuck," Gray hisses, gripping Natsu's hips tightly and thrusting into him, letting out a low groan. "Ah, babe, you feel good." Natsu pants into Sting's mouth, fingers tightening in the sheets. Gray leans over Natsu, pinning one wrist to the bed while he bites his ear and looks directly at Sting. "This is gonna be you soon."

Sting's eyes roll shut as Rogue's tongue presses into him insistently, dragging his attention away from Gray's dark eyes. He squirms as Rogue presses his tongue flat against Sting's entrance again, then thrusts it inside.

"Fuuuuck," Sting moans, spreading his legs wider. Natsu kisses him again and Sting can taste the sharp tang of blood on his lips. Gray's pounding into Natsu now, grunting hard on every thrust and biting down on Natsu's shoulder.

"You look wrecked, babe," he rasps, gazing at Sting. "Rogue's... nngh... good at that, hey?" Sting whines in agreement, tugging hard at the bonds around his wrists. He's going to have bruises later. He doesn't care. "You gettin' him ready for me, love?" Gray straightens up a bit and runs his hand through Rogue's hair as Rogue gently works his tongue in Sting's ass. "Or are you gonna take him first?"

Gray snaps his hips hard into Natsu, who groans and buries his face into the blankets. His dark skin is a stark contrast to Gray's pale fingers that are dug into his hips.

"Depends," Rogue says roughly as he gives Sting one last pass of his tongue and then sits up, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "You want his ass or his mouth?"

Sting shudders hard, resting his forehead against Natsu's and breathing heavily. Gray's still fucking into Natsu – slow, lazy rocks of his hips that have Natsu making weak, soft noises with each thrust.

"Ass." Gray groans as he pulls out of Natsu, who collapses on the bed and curls up next to Sting. Rogue hums, leaning into Gray and kissing his neck while running his hands down Gray's chest. "Think he can get us both off at the same time?"

"Yes," Sting says weakly, arching his hips in an attempt to rut against Rogue's thigh. Gray and Rogue give him twin looks of desire. "Please," Sting begs. "I'll be good, I can, I can do it. Please."

"You're so pretty when you're begging," Rogue murmurs, glancing down at Sting's red face. His hair is sweaty and plastered to his forehead, and his eyes are so wide and so blue.

"How 'bout this?" Natsu murmurs as Rogue reaches up to undo the bindings on Sting's wrists. "If you make them come together, you can fuck me." Sting lets out a low moan and it takes all his willpower not to immediately stroke his cock. He can't. He has to be good.

"Turn over, love." Rogue helps Sting roll onto his stomach, then push himself up on his hands and knees. Natsu stays lying on the bed below him, hand lazily stroking his own half-hard cock as he watches Gray grab Sting's hips and push into him.

 _"Shit,"_ Gray curses as he grinds his hips against Sting's ass. "You're so good, baby. So tight." He drags his hips back and rocks forward again, hitting the spot that makes Sting gasp.

"C'mere." Rogue's kneeling in front of him now, holding his cock in one hand, and Sting leans forward eagerly and takes it into his mouth. Rogue groans, one hand resting on the back of Sting's neck, the other reaching out to grab Gray's. "Nnnhhh, Sting, ahh..."

Sting slides back onto Gray's cock, groaning at the sensation, then drags his tongue up Rogue's shaft and bobs over the head. Rogue's fingers dig into the back of his neck and Sting swallows around him, loving the ragged groans that he drags from Rogue's mouth.

Gray's breaths are coming in sharp pants as his hips snap forward, hands tight on Sting's hips, cock dragging over just the right spot that has Sting's thighs shaking. "Fuck, baby, ahhh 'm not gonna last long," Gray moans.

Sting takes Rogue deeper, letting Rogue thrust into his mouth like Natsu had, groaning as Rogue pulls on his hair. A hand on Sting's chest startles him until he realizes it's Natsu, lying under him and rubbing his thumbs over Sting's nipples. Sting shudders, clenching around Gray who gasps and thrusts harder.

"Gods, you're so... nnggnn... ah, you look good like this," Rogue breathes, legs shaking as he fucks into Sting's mouth. "I'm so cl- ahhhh, ff-fuc-" He throws his head back, gripping Sting's hair tightly as he comes. Sting squeezes around Gray again and Gray's hips stutter as he grunts hard, driving himself into Sting.

"Ahh... baby, fuck, gods," Gray pants as he drags his nails across Sting's ass, coming hard with a ragged groan. Sting swallows around Rogue and gasps when Rogue pulls out, collapsing onto his knees in front of Sting and kissing his forehead.

"You did it, love," Natsu murmurs, shifting until he's lying under Sting and running a hand over Sting's cheek. "You were so good. Now it's your turn." Sting whimpers as Gray pulls out, collapsing back on the bed and breathing heavily. Natsu leans up and pulls Sting into a kiss, reaching down and running a hand along his cock.

"P-please," Sting begs, pushing against Natsu's hand desperately. He's never been this hard and it aches, he needs to let go now. "Please, I n-need, I was... I was good, I need-"

"I know, sweetheart," Natsu says, unsnapping the ring from around Sting's cock but keeping his fingers pressed firmly around the base. "I know you do. You wanna fuck me?"

"Yes," Sting begs, leaning down and putting his forehead against Natsu's. "Yes, fuck, please, please, p-please..."

"I think he deserves it," Rogue says gently, moving around to the side and stroking Sting's back. "He did such a good job." Gray hums in agreement, leaning against Rogue and kissing his shoulder.

Natsu spreads his legs and arches his hips as he guides Sting's cock, only letting go once Sting is halfway inside him. He groans, stroking himself and grabbing Sting around the neck to pull him into a kiss.

"I think you're gonna make me come again," Natsu gasps as Sting pulls back and thrusts into him again with a bitten off cry. "Think you can… aahhh… do that?"

Tears are spilling out the corner of Sting's eyes now, and everything in his body is so tense he thinks he might snap. His skin is on fire, Rogue's touch like hot needles on his back. Natsu is hot and tight and Sting is so, so close to letting go.

"I know you can do it, sweetheart," Natsu gasps, groaning when Sting reaches between them and grabs Natsu's cock, stroking it roughly in time with the shaky thrusts of his hips. "Yeah, ahh, I'm so p-proud of you." Natsu pulls Sting into another deep kiss and whispers against his lips, "We love you so much."

Sting can't hold back any longer, but neither can Natsu and they come, both crying out as they press their foreheads together. Sting's entire body feels like it's letting go, the tension in his back and arms and cock all releasing at once in a rush of euphoria. He thinks he might have blacked out for second – his vision blurs and it's like he's watching himself from a distance as he shudders and cries, "fuck, gods, f-fuck, ngghhh, yes, y-yes, yes…"

When Sting finally comes back to himself he's collapsed onto Natsu, head pressed onto his boyfriend's chest as he pants and shakes. Three sets of hands are on him – caressing his back, running through his hair, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"You did so good, sweetheart," Natsu says, kissing Sting's cheeks and shifting him so that he's enveloped in Natsu's arms, hel tightly against his chest. "You did such a good job. You're okay, you're safe."

"We're so proud of you," Rogue murmurs, curling up against Sting's back and running his fingers along Sting's stomach. Sting can't catch his breath – he still feels like he's not quite in his own skin, but their gentle fingers are starting to ground him.

"You're okay," Natsu says again, kissing Sting's cheek and running fingers through his hair. "You're safe, we're here."

Sting faintly registers the sound of the bathtub being filled as he breathes into the warmth of Natsu's chest. Rogue's pressed against his back and Sting feels protected, safe here in between them. He's still shaking but it's okay, it's subsiding slowly under gentle touches of their hands.

"You wanna come have a bath, sweetheart?" Gray's talking to him now, running a hand up and down Sting's arm. Sting shivers and then nods, still feeling like words are stuck in his throat. "C'mere." Rogue shifts out of the way and Gray easily lifts Sting into his arms, holding Sting against his chest as he walks to the bathroom.

Sting makes a soft sound of surprise when Gray steps into the tub and they both sink into the warm water. It smells like strawberries and Sting breaths in the scent, then leans against Gray's chest and closes his eyes. He's tucked between Gray's legs and Gray is running water over his hair, running his fingers through it and kissing Sting's forehead.

"You did such a good job," Gray murmurs, lathering up shampoo in Sting's hair. His other hand rubs soothing circles on Sting's stomach. "You're beautiful. We love you."

"I... know," Sting says finally, voice barely a whisper. "I'm... it's..."

"Shh," Gray whispers, continuing to run his fingernails over Sting's scalp as he massages in the shampoo. "It's okay. We can talk later, just relax." Sting sighs and rests his head on Gray's chest, the warmth of the water making him sleepy.

Gray takes his time. He washes Sting's hair, then his face, then runs his hands over every part of Sting that he can reach. The whole time he's humming, or whispering soft things in Sting's ear, and Sting can't remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

He must have fallen asleep against Gray because when he wakes up, he's on the bed again, wrapped up in blankets and cuddled against Rogue.

"Hey, darling," Rogue murmurs, smiling softly at him and brushing his hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Sting yawns, burying his face in Rogue's chest and wrapping an arm around him. "Good," he says softly. The duvet is warm and heavy around him and he feels safe. "Sleepy."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Rogue continues combing his fingers through Sting's hair. "Or drink?"

Sting shakes his head. "Just cuddles," he sighs. Rogue smells so good – he and Natsu must have showered. The sheets are clean and the blanket is so warm. Natsu probably ran it through the dryer to heat it up before bringing it back to the bed.

"Hey, you." Natsu slips under the blanket and curls up against Sting, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. He runs his hand up and down Sting's stomach and Sting nearly purrs at the sensation. "You okay?"

"Mm." Sting turns his head just far enough for Natsu to kiss him – soft and gentle and affectionate. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Natsu murmurs, nuzzling behind Sting's ear and holding him tight. "You know you're perfect like this too, right?" Sting makes a small noise. "I love you on your knees, but I also love you in my arms."

"That's probably the sappiest thing you've ever said," Gray remarks as he enters the bedroom, sliding under the blankets behind Rogue. Natsu snorts.

"Is that a challenge?" he asks, grinning. Gray rolls his eyes and leans over Rogue to kiss Sting's forehead. Sting tips his head up and catches Gray's lips before he can pull away.

"You wanna watch something?" Rogue asks Sting, holding him tight and kissing his head. Sting shakes his head and buries his face in Rogue's shirt – he's so solid and present.

"You guys go ahead," Sting says, yawning. "'m gonna sleep."

The three of them settle in, Gray and Natsu arguing about what show they're going to watch, Rogue picking something completely different while they're bickering. Natsu's arm is around Sting, Rogue is solid beneath him with a hand in his hair, and Gray has reached across Rogue's stomach to hold Sting's hand.

As the movie starts up and the soft sound of their voices float above him, Sting relaxes into the warmth and comfort of his boyfriend's embrace. He looks up at Rogue, who smiles at him and kisses his forehead.

"Love you," Sting says softly. "Don't go, okay?" He's not sure why but he needs to know that they'll all be here when he wakes up. He grabs Natsu's hand that's still stroking his stomach and holds it tightly. "Stay?"

"Always," Rogue says softly, resting his head on Sting's. "You're ours, we aren't going anywhere."


End file.
